Everyone must grow up
by Mel. with blue and black wings
Summary: Jack meets Hiccup when he is young, he supports the viking and cares for him but something happens, Hiccup grew up, fell for Astrid and is told he can't live his life with a spirit. (Gets better, trust me) HIJACK
1. Chapter 1

Tooth tapped Jack on the shoulder; the new guardian was celebrating at Santoff Clauson after the defeat of Pitch. The grinning winter spirit turned to face her, North and Bunny, Sandy standing behind him created a golden question mark, "Jack," the white haired teen's smiled dropped, was he in trouble?

Bunny smiled, "Ya not in trouble mate." The teen's heart rate slowed slightly, North took in a breath, "Jack. Is Jamie the first child to believe in you?" Her eyes widened as Jack's smiled stayed down as his blue eyes stared at the floor, uncovering his favorite memories. They flashed before his mind, a blast from the past as children say.

It was the happiest he had ever been.

He gave a smirk, "No, I had two. Years ago. He….he was my best friend. She…. She was like my daughter."

North's eyes widened, "Two Jack? Do tell."

"Don't wander too far Hiccup!" His father Stoik called to the young boy, about 9 years old, as he walked off into the snow frosted forest. He kept running through the trees until his father was nowhere in sight. "Dad?" the young boy yelled into the frosted trees.

"Well I'm not your dad, but I do know the way out." Hiccup spun around so fast he fell on his little behind, in front of him showed a teen with white hair leaning against a tree, with a curved stick loose in his left hand. Hiccup stood and bravely approached and smirking teen. He had a white long sleeved shirt and brown cloak on, "Who are you?" He questioned the strange figure. He crouched down, "Why, have you ever heard of Jack Frost, spirit of winter."

"Spirit of winter?" Hiccup questioned his green eyes in curiosity. "Of course! Who else brings the snowstorms? My parents told me about him and only people who believe can see him."

The strange teen smiled brightly, "Your parents taught you right. Only who believe can see me." He through a snowball the Hiccup as if to show his point. Hiccup grinned and returned fire, starting a war. Jack went easy on the boy but he put up a good fight. "Hiccup?" A voice bellowed through the trees.

Jack's smile faded, "You better see your father." Hiccup smiled, "Come to Berk!" Jack shook his head, he knew no one there could see him but the child looked too happy now, "Maybe another day. Come back to the large tree and you can tell me about Berk."

Hiccup smiled at the teen, he should be nervous at this but the child was too young to be scared, and nodded before running to his father. "Oh and Hiccup!" The brunette looked back at blue orbs staring at him with concern, "Don't tell anyone you met Jack Frost." Hiccup smiled in understanding and ran back to his father.

"Hiccup my boy!" His father picked up the three foot tall Viking in his arms. "What are you do happy about?" I just met Jack. Jack Frost. Hiccup only smiled, "Just had fun exploring."

The nine year old Viking tugged on his father's clothing, drawing him away from talking to Gobber over breakfast, "Can I go explore the woods? I don't have to work in the forge today." It had been a week since he met Jack in the woods and this was his first day off. Stoik sighed, he was always protective of the boy since his wife pasted away but the boy should be able to have some time alone, "Of course Hiccup."

The child hopped in joy and sped out of the dining hall so fast that he didn't see the other kids his age walking into the hall. "Ouch! Watch it runt!" A gruff voice exclaimed as Hiccup looked up at who he knocked into, five people looked down at her. The two twins were closest, the one with braids holding her head. _Great, I ran into Ruffnut._ The twins had hair down their shoulders, Tuffnut's was straight and Ruffnut's was in three braids. Snoutlout behind her with a hand on her shoulder, "Yea, watch it runt." He agreed with her, as he shoved Hiccup's shoulder back down to the ground as the three walked away.

His green eyes looked sadly at the three as another girl walked past him without a glance, Astrid. Her blonde hair was put back perfectly in a braid and she was wearing the band around her head the one her mother gave her for Astrid's last birthday. Hiccup went up on his elbows and looked at the last shadow. The large boy held out his hand to the smaller one, Hiccup taking it gratefully stood up next to the other boy and brushed himself off, "Thanks Fishlegs."

"No problem Hiccup." He muttered nervously before following the other kids into the dining hall. The small Viking watched them for a minute, slightly wishing they liked him before running to the forest.

"Jack! Jaaack!" He yelled through into trees panting. The white haired teen laughed only a minuet after Hiccup entered the trees. "Slow down there kid, I'm right here." He jumped from the trees to face the boy who just stopped running.

The green eyes looked at Frost's, they were ringed with tears. The spirit crouched down in front of Hiccup's and put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Viking?" Hiccup took in a big breath, before explaining how the other kids didn't like him.

Frost pulled the child into his embrace until his breathing slowed, "It will be ok."

Hiccup nodded, "Will you show me how to do the thing, in the trees?" He pointed up to the branches above him. "Sure." Jack said with a laugh before picking Hiccup up and setting him on a sturdy branch, "Remember, practice makes perfect." He smirked, hopping from branch to branch and grabbed his staff that rested a little ways away, "Coming, oh mighty Viking?"

Hiccup laughed and followed Jack Frost, going on his hands and knees to keep steady, the winter spirit stopped when they reach the edge of the trees, about 25 feet from Berk. Hiccup reached the taller boy and grinned, "Come on! I can show you my house and the forge and the arena!" The brunette carefully made his way down to the ground without falling.

"Frost come one!" Jack got down and looked at the Viking, "Hiccup, they might not see me. You believe but others might not." Hiccup nodded in understanding before taking Jack's large hand in his smaller one and led him to the forge.

"This is where I am an apprentice!" He said excitedly, "I sharpen the swords and axes!" Jack smiled, "Maybe someday when you're better you can make me a sword." Hiccup grinned, "Ok! It will be the best and sharped sword ever!"

Jack grinned at the enthusiasm, "Where's that arena?" Hiccup's smiled faded slightly as he led the teen to a large caged in arena where four teens were fighting for shields as a burly dragon flew on humming bird like wings around the edges, "It's dragon training, today they fight the gronkle."

"Somehow you don't seem happy about this." Jack looked down and gave the small hand a squeeze. Hiccup sighed, "In the end one of them gets to kill a nightmare, the one that lights its self on fire. Everyone comes to watch and the one who does is honored. I'll never get to be there." Jack shrugged, "Why do you want to, they have feelings like us."

Hiccup shrugged, "Killing a dragon is what gets you known in Berk, if I don't train then I'll be stuck in the forge." Jack let go of his hand and knelt down in front of the green eyes staring at him, "You will do what you're meant to in time."

"Hiccup!" A burly voice said as Gobber went up to him, "I need you to sharpen a few swords." Hiccup nodded before following Gobber, Jack smiled before flying into the air away from Berk.

"Hey Gobber?"

"Yes little one?"

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked quietly. "Nah Hiccup, tis just a fairy tale."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I should say now: Only humans that believe Jack can see him, all dragons can see him though. Enjoy.**

* * *

The 13 year old brown haired Viking climbed up the large tree and laid on a large branch. The sun was just setting which allowed Hiccup to sneak away. He gave a large sigh as he ruffled his hair. "What's wrong now Viking?" He looked up with a smile to see Jack Frost, friend for four years and counting.

"Another dragon attack, I had to sit in the armory and watch Astrid, Snotlout and the twins fight them. It's just not fair." Hiccup ranted as the spirit sat in a branch opposite. "It's just not fair. They get to do something, make their mark on Berk. What have I ever done?" He shouted the last part as he felt a tear fall. Jack sighed, he had to help the boy somehow.

He got up and jumped to a branch above the Viking. He laid on his stomach, gently reaching down his arm to play with the boy's hair and smiling at his form. It was true, over the years he had taken a liking to the boy, well more than a liking. "How do you know that you meant to fight?" he said sleepily, becoming tired in his new spot.

Hiccup shrugged, liking the feeling of Jack play with his hair, "I'm a Viking, all Vikings do is fight dragons. It's what gets you known through history." The sky grew darker so only a faint outline could be seen.

Jack yawned as his arm started to go limp above the brunette's head, "If all vikings do is fight, then how will you know what your meant to do?" He mumbled the last part as the spirit slipped into sleep.

Hiccup grinned at Jack's peaceful face as he grasped his cold hand in his before falling asleep.

* * *

"Jack! Guess what!" Hiccup came running through the trees with ease on the first real day of cold, stopping at the largest one where the winter spirit stood for the first time in three months, like always waiting for him. "What happened?" Jack asked quickly, noticing Hiccup's grin. "I got a night fury!" Jack's face turned to confusion, "Wait, you got one?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I kinda shot it down from the sky, didn't kill it, gained his trust and found out how to fly on his back." He said it quickly as if embarrassed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jack asked in surprise, "That's awesome!" Hiccup received a loving punch in the arm.

"You were gone!" Hiccup yelled, smiling at Jack, the spirit smirking, "Oh yea." Hiccup gave a nervous smile as he took the spirit's hand, "Come on!" He started running through the trees to Raven point with Jack behind.

Jack clutched his staff and Hiccup's hand as he kept up with the mortal. They stopped at the edge of the cliff, "Wait here." Hiccup said to Jack and let go of his hand after another second and made his way down to mount Toothless. He did and flew up to greet his friend. "Jack meet Toothless, Toothless meet Jack." The night fury nudged Jack in affection once Hiccup showed he was safe as Jack scratched him.

Jack gave a smirk, "Well he looks fierce, but how well can he fly?" was all Hiccup heard before Jack flew into the sky. "Let's go bud." The pair rocketed into the sky, matching Jack's speed easily before they erupted into a game of flying tag and only stopped when the sun went down. Jack landed in the cove just as Jack finished taking off Toothless' saddle.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Jack said smoothly as he walked to the boy. "See you again, right?" Hiccup asked quietly. "Of course, I'll be back after I sent a storm to outcast island." Jack said as Hiccup laid his lips softly on the spirit's, "Goodbye love." The both hugged a final goodbye before parting.

* * *

"This is amazing!" A feminine voice reached Jack's ears as he flew closer to Berk. He looked up to see Astrid on Toothless, behind Jack. He flew closer to listen as they flew calmly through the clouds, "What about tomorrow, you have to kill a dragon." Jack's eyes turned wide,_ fight a dragon? _Hiccup couldn't do that. He flew at top speed back to Raven point to wait, not bothering to listen to any more.

After they returned and Astrid left, after hugging Hiccup, _um, how about no?_ The spirit watched with wide eyes, jealously burning in his chest. Jack emerged from the shadows. "You have to kill a dragon?" He exclaimed causing Hiccup to jump and Toothless to greet Jack happily. "Jack you're back!" He ran up and tackle hugged the spirit, "Only for a little while, I got work to do, now spill." He almost snapped, a slight edge to his voice. Hiccup let go and started explaining his training and the final test.

"Don't do it." Jack said confidently. "What?" Hiccup asked sternly. "Show them what dragons are really like." The Viking sighed, "It's a nightmare, I was almost killed by the exact one before it was captured, what if it doesn't accept me?" Jack shrugged, "Maybe Dragon's don't hold grudges like humans. Like Toothless, you shot him down, damaged his tail and now you're his friend. He put a hand on the confused mortal's shoulder, "Do what's right." He kissed his love on his forehead before flying back to spread winter. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair_, no sleep tonight._

* * *

Jack looked up at Hiccup as he climbed into the clouds. The winter spirit had been trying to help by freezing the ground to make the Red Death slide on the ice but now his only concern was the frail Viking. The spirit shot into the clouds, coming up next to the giant dragon, the teen hidden enough by the clouds to not draw attention. Plasma blasts to the Red Death made Jack jump in surprise and relief Hiccup and Toothless were alive.

The teen flew around the dragon to wind up beside Hiccup, so focused with Toothless he didn't notice Jack. "What can I do all mighty Viking?" Hiccup's neck snapped to jack, a smirk growing before looking at the furious dragon, "Freeze its wings on the way down then Toothless and I will take it down." Both hearts pounded at they nodded in agreement, Jack jolting forward, freezing the wings to make them harder to open as the Red Death free falled after his boyfriend, after driving Jack away with a cloud of fire. Jack watched in horror, his heart breaking as he heard Hiccup's last cries for help as the tail didn't open and he plummeted into the fire.

Jack landed as the dust started to settle and ran along the beach, staff gripped tightly, "HICCUP! TOOTHLESS!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes threatening to break through. A soft roar from a familiar night fury sent Jack running to his right, toward Stoik. "You saved my son. Thank you." He heard the chief say to the dragon as Jack stumbled up. Toothless looked at him with wide eyes and looked back at Jack with a purring like sound, "Thank you Toothless. You saved the one person I care about."

Weeks went by as Jack wait in hiccup's room before be finally woke up with a start, looking scared of Toothless in his room. Jack sat in down and held him comfortingly as Jack explained the Red Death incident. When the Viking decided he was alright to go outside Jack never left his side. Even though the Vikings running through him and Astrid's advances tore at his heart, his loyalt held strong. Nothing would break the lovers apart.

* * *

_**Not over yet no matter what you think! I got lots planned! Updates are slow just cause I need motivation, sorry about the age skip between chapters I just didn't know what to write. If you read Hold On or Forever and Always those updates will be coming within the next two days and all three of these storues will be update fairly quickly. Thanks for reading!** _


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup got up and smiled, the day after Snoggletog. Snow lightly dusting the houses and ground gave him a sense of happiness. He got up with his new metal leg thankfully not frozen and ran out the door. "Hey Hiccup!" He looked up from mounting Toothless at Astrid on the blue nadder, "Want to come for a ride with me and Stormfly?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No thanks Astrid." He called before flying off to the forest. Today was the day he could finally get away and visit Jack. He landed quickly in the forest and ran into the spirit's arms. "You're back." He could hear the smile in Jack's voice as the separated, hands still together.

"Rawr!" A tiny, squeaking rour sounded and Hiccup looked down, a baby nightmare. The mortal knelt down as Jack crouched beside him. The emerald green nightmare with a white underbelly ran quickly over to Jack on clumsy legs with a noise of happiness. "He found me yesterday and he didn't want to leave." The spirit patted him with his free hand as the small dragon climbed on his shoulder.

Hiccup gave a small laugh, "It looks like one of Hookfang's mate's babies. You going to keep him?" The spirit's face fell, "I guess she wants her baby back."

Hiccup smiled, "She has five other babies plus I think he'd be happier with you, I mean who wouldn't?" Jack smirked. "Then I believe so, he seems to like me enough." Toothless came walking over to the pair and stuck his head between them, only to be squawked at by the nightmare.

Toothless rawred back and started playfully chasing the baby. "What will you call him?" Jack shrugged, "Maybe Hercules. Herc for short?" Jack said hopefully as he brought Hiccup next to the large tree and sat down, laying Hiccup in his lap. "I think it's perfect."

Jack smiled as they watched the two dragons play and he stroked Hiccup's hair. The two lovers laid there until Jack felt the boy shiver, "Maybe it's time you go home, they must miss you." Hiccup groaned, "They never miss me. Just my knowledge." He muttered and got up with help from Toothless, who had come over earlier with Herc to lay with their friends.

The mortal smirked, "Let's walk home." He grabbed Frost's hand as the four of the started walking, Jack's staff in Hiccup's other hand for balance on his frozen leg. Toothless followed behind them, Herc blending into the frozen grass next to him. They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the forest and they stopped so people wouldn't see Hiccup alone. The two turned to face each other, kissing softly before Jack walked with Herc in his arms back into the forest as Hiccup flew back home on Toothless' back.

Once they landed Hiccup walked into the great hall with the night fury following. "Hey Hiccup!" Astrid ran up to him with a smile. "Oh hey Astrid! How about after lunch we go for that ride?" Astrid grinned, "I'd love too!"

The boy ate his meat quickly and they flew out over the island, laughing and joking the whole time. Jack looked up from his spot with Herc and smiled as they flew in the sky above. "They're only friends, right Herc?" The dragon roared at him before starting to dig in the dirt. Jack sighed, doubt blooming in his chest.

* * *

"Get on the saddle on Jack." Hiccup said firmly from where he stood staring at Jack and the almost fully grown nightmare. Herc was a good flyer and could carry Jack, he was more then willing to. "What if I'm too heavy? Or he doesn't like the saddle?" Jack's blue eyes filled with concerned as he held the saddle in front of him, cloak falling from his arms.

"He will be fine but you have to put it on him." Jack groaned and carefully put the saddle on the nightmare's awaiting neck. Toothless let out a noise of happiness as he appeared next to Hiccup, glad his friend would fly with him.

Jack tussled his white hair, "Happy now?" Hiccup shook his head with a smile, "No you need to tighten it." The spirit stared at the Viking in disbelieve, "But it's on his neck!"

Hiccup sighed in resignation, "Fine, ride with it once then based on that you decide what to do." Jack leaped up in celebration, staff letting out a blast of ice into the air. Hiccup mounted Toothless, making sure his leg was secure before looking at Jack, who was sitting tenderly on Herc and checking on his staff that was attached to the saddle. "Ready for this?" Jack nodded quickly, grinning before they both took off.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Jack screamed through the sky. Hiccup laughed at Jack's enthusiasm as they flew through the air. "Want to try something fun?" Hiccup yelled to the spirit next to him. Jack smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Hiccup locked the prosthetic tail in place before kneeling in the night fury, "Ready bud?" Toothless growled in agreement before Hiccup jumped off the dragon, Toothless following in pursuit.

Jack watched them for a moment before the spirit patted Hercules, "Remember Herc, I can fly by myself." Jack smiled before jumping off the nightmare, dragon following. They faced each other as Jack let out a yowl of excitement, the green nightmare matching him with a roar. Jack went closer to Herc and mounted himself back on the saddle before pulling slightly up on his horns, "Pull up boy." Herc did without question and went over the Hiccup as they flew up above the clouds.

They finally landed after Jack got another bug in his mouth. They dismounted and walked swiftly to each other and they rapped each other in embrace. "That was amazing Hiccup! Thank you so much."

"No problem Snowflake." Their lips connected for the last time until winter came again, resulting in a short make out session. When they disconnected Jack's heart sunk, he could feel Hiccup would change, for the better probably. But as Jack mounted his Herc and flew from Berk, the heaviness in his heart didn't stop.

* * *

Jack sighed, looking back at the other guardians, "I never saw him again." _Not a complete lie,_ the winter spirit thought to himself. Bunny stood from the couch next to Sandy. "Wonderful tale Frostbite. Glad you were able to have a believer."

Small fairies circled Tooth as she started directing them again faster than Jack could understand, her feathers raising up on her head as she felt a new tooth. The pooka tapped his foot on the ground and started to go through the rabbit hole before a moonbeam stopped him.

"Ah Man in Moon!" North and the other guardians walked, or flew in Tooth's case, over to the beam as the gem rose up out of the ground.

The five watched in surprise, "It's only been two years though!" The fairy queen exclaimed as Bunny gave a snort looking to Tooth, "Yeah we're not helpless." The winter spirit grinned, "You seemed pretty defenseless as a little bunny rabbit." The large pooka took a menacing step towards Jack but stopped abruptly as the gem started to open slowly, as if Manny was making his decision. They all looked back at the blue crystal, "Who could it be?" Jack questioned in anticipation, he knew a lot of spirits and any of them would be a good choice.

"The leprechaun?"

"Cupid?"

"Please not the groundhog please not the groundhog..."

All of them started guessing as the diamond opened, revealing a brown haired man, forest green eyes staring intently dressed in leather armor with a dragon crest on his belt. A large black dragon stood behind him, green eyes in slits ready to fight. Jack felt himself flinch as he looked at the picture.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

**TWIST... maybe... oh well. Rest is coming soon. Jack and Hiccup have more to their past... much more. LOVE YOU GUYS (I have a pic of Herc full grown as the pic for the story so you can see him, should be up soon.) Updates come once a week!  
**


	4. Author's Note

I'm so sorry everyone! I havn't updated in forever and I can't be more sorry!

Clubs started up, I have so many tests then midterms so updates will have to wait a few weeks then you will be spammed I swear!

Gah I'm a horrible person, I hope you still read though

Again, I'm so sorry


End file.
